The use of wireless communication devices continues to become more ubiquitous in modern societies. The substantial increase in the use of wireless devices is driven, in part, by the devices' increasing abilities. While wireless devices were once used only to communicate voice and text, their ability to display audiovisual presentations has driven the need to be able to transmit and receive pictures, information related to games, television, movies, and so forth.
One way of increasing the amount of data that can be communicated is by relieving potential bottlenecks that may occur in a wireless network. For example, gateways such as serving gateways and packet data network gateways can become strained during high use periods of a wireless network.
Reference will now be made to the exemplary embodiments illustrated, and specific language will be used herein to describe the same. It will nevertheless be understood that no limitation of the scope of the invention is thereby intended.